Fixed
by musiclover99
Summary: Leo knows that his life sucks. But that's okay. He'll get over it. He's got awesome friends and family. And don't worry; he'll get everything fixed. Bittersweet with happy ending. One-shot; Leo-centric.


_**Fixed  
><strong>__**A Heroes of Olympus story**__**  
><strong>__**Written/edited by: Max/musiclover99**__**  
><strong>__**©-Rick Riordan**__**  
><strong>__**Format styling ©-Max/musiclover99 and Lex/xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx**_

_**Yup, the format styling copyright is now part of my legendary beginning. Because I just wanna get the dang message across. ANYWHO, this is a Leo-centered fic, because he is fuh-reaking awesome, deserves more attention, and is my fave character from the LH that was NOT in the original PJO series. This is probably similar to my other HTTYD one-shot, Alone, I can just tell. Yupperdoodle. Except it has a happier ending. GO LEO! This is the LONGEST o/n/e/-/s/h/o/t I've done to date, so I hope you like it! Sorry if something's smushed together or any other problems, my computer/FF is retarded sometimes/most of the time. Thanks, now ON WITH THE LONG ONE-SHOT!**_

His life was _awful_

His c/h/i/l/d/h/o/o/d was _especially_ so

[it didn't help with someone as _awful_ as **Tía** being his b.a.b.y.s.i.t.t.e.r]

Now, he found out that was _**Hera**_

How messed up is his life?

His—what, godly grandmother?—had tried to _kill him_ **multiple** times

His mom was **wonderful**, though

The only _r+a+y o+f s+u+n+s+h+i+n+e _in a forever bleak and **gray **sky that was his life

**Loving**, caring, and _just plain freaking_ _**awesome**_

She'd work in the machine shop, and sometimes he'd help

_{and it'd be fun, and for once in his life, he was happy, and almost forgot about _**Tía Callida**_}_

He dreamed about that flying boat that **Tía** t/o/r/e u/p, and everything else that happened seemed just like a _dream_

(the snake, the fireplace, everything, just **poof**)

Then came that _one fateful day_, when he was only eight years old . . .

**His mom** was about to get a _**job**_

She'd get a break

Their lives would get _instantly_ better, if she sold just this **one prototype** of a drill she **designed**

He was _telling jokes_, **handing tools**, _helping out_

They finished, and she "forgot" her keys, and went back inside

She gave him a **smile**, the one that he _loves_ just so, _so_ much

**[the last time he'll see it]**

The door c|l|o|s|e|d and _wouldn't open_

It was **locked shut**

He _**panicked**_

Then this, this stupid, _irritating_ woman, who looked _so much__ like_ **Tía**

{that fact didn't really **help**}

She c.a.m.e i.n f.r.o.n.t of him, tried to r/e/a/c/h t/h/e d/o/o/r

He was standing between that, that _awful_ woman and **his mom**

He saw r::e::d

His hands were _**on fire**_

He went unconscious

Then later, he woke up in an a#m#b#u#l#a#n#c#e

The w_a_r_e_h_o_u_s_e had **burned down**, and **his mother** _didn't make it out_

His _one, __last__, __**happy**__ r+a+y o+f s+u+n+s+h+i+n+e_ got _**burned out**_

No one would take him

**Foster home**, to **foster home**, no one would ever just _let him be_

And for the _short time_ they do, he does **plan A**

He's always been an o-u-t-c-a-s-t

Always getting _**picked on**_ or t*e*a*s*e*d

And he'll always have to just laugh it off

Just _crack jokes_ and pretend that their **hurtful words** just don't hurt _**him**_

**(but that's a total **l-i-e**, cause it's one of the ****worst**** pains he can get)**

"You wanna cry to your _mommy_, Valdez?"

"Where are your _friends_?"

"_Oh, that's right; you don't have __**either of them**__!"_

It just hurts so, _so_ much to hear that

[especially that **first one**, because he likes to think it wasn't _**him**_, it was that **lady** . . . but _was it really_?]

He just _desperately_ wants to **flare up a bit**, let his temper go _**wild **_

{but that's not _safe_, that's too d/a/n/g/e/r/o/u/s, and whenever he thinks about it, he remembers **his mom** and stops}

And then there's plan B

To just _run away_

He's _run away_ from **so many places**, and got _kicked out of __**more**_

And that's not it

He had never met his dad

"_Someday, mijo, you will meet him,"_ his mom said. _"He will explain _everything_."_

And he b-e-l-i-e-v-e-d her, and now, all these years later, it was **true**

His dad was a _**g.o.d**_

Had a _bunch of other_ c~h~i~l~d~r~e~n, too

(not going to think about that, not going to think about that)

And, **for once in his life**, he felt like he _belonged_

But it was _too good_ to be **true**

Soon, he found out he was an o-u-t-c-a-s-t here, at **Camp**, too

That, the  
><em><strong>F<strong>_  
><em><strong>I<strong>_  
><em><strong>R<strong>_  
><em><strong>E<strong>_

_**A  
>B<br>I  
>L<br>I  
>T<br>Y  
><strong>_he has is _very rare_, and _always dangerous_

Well that's just _great_!

_**Another**_ place where he's a _**freak**_

_[even in a place where everyone kind of is a freak . . . to mortals, at least]_

**Piper** and _**Jason**_ are cool

But what if they found out? 

Leo was _always_ a little j|e|a|l|o|u|s of _**Jason**_

He was _always_ the more  
>P<br>O  
>P<br>U  
>L<br>A  
>R<br>one

But losing his memory? Mean as it was, Leo was kind of **happy**

_A fresh start_

**A clean slate**

Finally, no more _third wheel_

Then **Piper** and _**Jason**_ are looking like a couple _all over again_

And while he would feel **happy** for them if they g[o]t [t]o[g]e[t]h[e]r . . .

They could always ditch him

Finding the dragon—_**Festus**_—was probably the _**best thing that's happened**_

Someone who _can't_ t*e*a*s*e, and he can't l-o-s-e

It was _awesome_

He _**fixed**_ something

Being a s.o.n o.f H.e.p.h.a.e.s.t.u.s was pretty handy

_~he was able to get a ride for their _q/u/e/s/t

He was **useful**

And then everything came _**crashing down**_ {literally} when they went near M=i=d=a=s

_**Festus**___covered them . . . by getting s::h::o::t

It _hurt_, **so much**, to see something . . . _someone_ he _**fixed**_ just b~r~e~a~k _**again**_

It _sucked_ majorly

_**Festus**_ was the **best friend** he's _ever had_

[but then _**Jason**_ and **Piper** helped _fill that job_, mostly]

And _**Festus**_ tapped out _one _**final message**

(to be reused)

And Leo _listened_

H.e.p.h.a.e.s.t.u.s is _saving __**Festus**_, so Leo will _use him again_

_But in the meantime . . . _

He **does** have some pretty cool **f/r/i/e/n/d/s**

—not to mention _**half-siblings**_, too—

And he actually **does** _belong_ somewhere

So for now, Leo's okay

Sure, there's that _**[P]e[r]c[y] [J]a[c]k[s]o[n]**_ dude they've gotta find

But right now, it's alright

Because when he meets _that __**lady**_

The one that made him _l/o/s/e_ **his mom**

He's gonna faceplant her, _**hard**_, **Leo-style**

_And everything is going to be __**fixed**_

And Leo's gonna make sure of it


End file.
